Jūjigun
Jūjigun (字軍, Jūjigun) is the personal summon of Yaban Anjerika who was created by Kowaremashita a dark entity of The Yomi, once a powerful dragon-yokai that lived in the dark realm feasting on the souls that lurked there but fled after his creator's demise. Jūijigun would love in the Great Shinobi Countries for several years before making his way to the Land of Lightning but was intervened by Ena Anjerika; captain of the kokkaijiki force whom suggested food and a home secluded to only him, he would love as the dragon of the water. Background Appearance Jūijigun is a large Yokai with reptilian features. His body covered in armor of scales that covers majority of his body with his protruding out showing a black-purplish flames ore in the center. His back and barb tail is covered in numerous large spikes and other unknown items that has become stuck in his hide for many years, his claws are large and slim with long talons same with his hind legs. he has large green eyes, long snout, a large row of teeth but occasionally people can see fire leaking out his mouth. His wings are long and wide dwarfing his entire form, parts of it showing holes in them yet he can take flight regardless of the holes. Personality Jūjigun is prideful and power hungry beast of tremendous porpertions who takes the joy in killing and feasting on other creature's in or out the yomi, he is rather wise and cunning even the Anjerika's have difficulties tricking or persuading the beast although he is a dragon that is reasonable towards people that seek him out but he lacks the patience for those whom waste his time, much like his master he's persuasive as well having lived long enough to ensnare even the most strong willed to do his bidding. His loyalty to those he deems necessary to keep or permanent alllies even close ones tend give his touch exterior away revealing a soft beast with a snarky personality. He speaks in Hiroshima dialect and uses some Japanese words that only a few others use, but he is portrayed as an ultimately powerful and dark force. He is fiercely protective of his master, where in one instant only decided to fight. he's above all loyal to anyone who manage to beat him in shogi (Yaban being the victor). He would do anything for his master and the masters family showing quite the affectionate loyalty to even yaban's children. Abilities Jūjigun possess many unique abilities that enables him to be a highly skilled creature who could perform such difficult techniques and can easily outstength and quickly manuever around his environment. Displaying a long lasting endurance and stamina. In all his battles Jūjigun has proven to be a powerful monster, regardless of whether or not his summoner is by his side. Jūjigun also exhibits a wise and knowledgeable demeanour, as seen during the fight against numerous foes, where he demonstrated his extensive experience through many years of combat. Ninjutsu Jūjigun can spew purple flames from his mouth and use it to enhance others fire techniques or use it to seal anyone with it, he can also augment it with wind release, as shown when he used it in a cooperation with yaban wind release technique to form the Dark Release: Burning flame arrow. Jūjigun is versed in nature transformation, able to use fire Release to launch powerful flamethrower techniques. Chakra and Physical Prowess Jūjigun has a medium size amount of chakra for him to utilize for combat. Despite his great size, he possesses surprising agility, as shown when he is fly through a rain of arrows and Kunai mostly fūma shurikens that scattered across the sky, reaching a considerable height above the ground. Jūijigun showed great skill at fighting in mid-air using his claws, mouth and tail in battle. Jūjigun was able to use his huge mass to temporarily pin the Forked Tailed Mermaid . His durability is very high, able to take a direct Lava Release attack Summoner's Contract:::Yaban Anjerika